Happy Birthday, Sonic! :For what I believe in:
by SereneStarfire
Summary: "Don't you ever fear of defeat? That you might not be able to make it? I don't know how you do it, race into the unknown without a doubt in your mind, confident in whatever you have decided." For Sonic's 21st Birthday, a oneshot between Tails and Sonic


Disturbing the stillness at the meadows of Green Hill, Sonic the Hedgehog sped through with a grin plastered onto his face. A perfect scene to celerbrate his birthday. No fights, no battles, no worries, it was just him and nature. He could run at his own speed, which of course was breathtakingly fast. After running up the slope to the the top of a cliff, he slowed down to a halt and picked a red flower, inhaling it's wonderful scent. Not often could he enjoy himself quite like this.

A familiar sound appeared from behind him, causing him to turn to locate the source of the noise. His grin only widened when he spotted an orange-ish yellow blur focused into his brother-like best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, flying towards him. Sonic's emerald green eyes watched as he landed before him.

"Yo, Tails! What's up?" Sonic waved to him.

"Sonic..." Tails panted. "You was running too quick, I could barely keep up."

"Come on, we've been a team for a while now. Surely you've found a way to keep up?" The blue blur teased. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, I came to wish you a Happy Birthday. We were going to throw a surprise birthday party, but considering last years events," Tails was referring to the attack of the Time Eater. "We decided it would be best if we would get you something. Here." He handed over a photo frame of all of Sonic's allies. Somehow, they had even managed to drag Shadow into the photo, which made Sonic chuckle.

"How'd you managed to get him to agree to this?" He laughed, pointing to his doppleganger.

"We had to bribe him with a Chaos Emerald." Tails admitted. A few years ago, that would of been a very unwise move. However, Shadow was an associate to Sonic and his friends. Still, he didn't look overly pleased to be in the photograph.

"I'll be sure to use this against him. Thanks buddy!" Sonic bumped his fist with Tails'. "I want to show you something. Come here." He walked towards the edge of the cliff, which overlooked meadows of lavenders and sunflowers, grassy plains, and even along the horizon was the ocean, reflecting the sky's gorgeous blue.

"Wow." Tails breathed. "That's amazing! I... I have to ask you something. I've been wanting to for a while, but I've never found a good enough time to do so."

"Sure, lil' bro. You can ask me anything."

"Don't you ever fear of defeat? That you might not be able to make it? I don't know how you do it, race into the unknown without a doubt in your mind, confident in whatever you have decided. So many times we've come close to a disaster, from water creature's to drowning out a city to fiery god's engulfing time and space, deluded wizards - which Amy still refuses to believe - to metal overlords that have copied all of our data. It's just a miracle that we've come out of each adventure alive and well."

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't say that I have never acknowledged the possibilty of being ultimately defeated, I have. But that's not going to stop me. Each time I engage into battle, I know that what I'm fighting for is for what I believe is right, and that's what keeps me going. There will never be the chance of me bowing down to a superior power, I would rather die on my feet, other than to live forever on my knees. If I'm doubting my actions, I'm doubting what I'm fighting for, and what's the point in that?" Sonic turned, giving his young friend a proud smile and his trademark thumbs-up. "Don't you worry, Tails. This will be a never-ending story."

Tails clenched his fist with determination and nodded eagerly. "You're right! Thanks, Sonic. I better be going, will you meet us later on for your birthday dinner? It'll be at my workshop. There'll be chillidogs."

"You bet I'll be there!" The hedgehog said, waving as his friend flew off.

His gaze fell to back in front of him, admiring the beautiful view. He knew that deep down, his adventure would come to an end when he stops running. Sonic's mouth curved into a smile, before speeding off into the distance, creating his infamous sonic boom.


End file.
